The present invention relates to a door handle device for a large-sized refrigerator, etc. which is equipped with a lock for checking the receding slide of a latch during the closure of a door.
In general, a latch is locked in such a way that one side surface of a lock cam secured to the front end part of the rotor of a lock is held in engagement with the step surface of the latch.
In a prior-art device, however, the lock cam is exposedly arranged in the cavity of a device proper, and a side surface on the opposite side to the side surface engaging the step surface of the latch is not furnished with any means for supporting the opposite side surface.
Therefore, when it is intended to pull and rotate a handle grip unreasonably when in the locked state, an external force loaded on the lock cam through the step surface acts directly as the bending moment and shearing moment of the rotor and a locking pin.